Good Mornin', Luv
by Kat Lee formerly Pirate Turner
Summary: This was how they were meant to be, and they would stay this way forever. Sean/Emma AU fluff.


Title: "Good Mornin', Luv"  
Author: Pirate Turner  
Rating: R for sexual content  
Summary: This was how they were meant to be, and they would stay this way forever. Sean/Emma.  
Warnings: Explicit sexual content  
Disclaimer: Emma "White Queen" Frost, Sean "Banshee" Cassidy, all other characters mentioned within, and Generation X are & TM Marvel comics, not the author, and are used without permission. Everything else is & TM the author. The author makes absolutely no profit off of this work of fan fiction, and no copyright infringement is intended.

The crisp scent of fresh cleanliness met her nose the instant she opened the door. She stopped in the doorway, her luscious body wrapped only in a fluffy, white towel, and nearly purred as she leaned toward the scent, her blue eyes drifting shut for a moment. "Mmm." She opened her eyes to see the man of her dreams sitting upon their bed, marking a few last minute grades on papers he slid into his satchel as he heard her come in.

He looked up at the remark, his green eyes sparkling with the light she'd yearned to connect with for so long before finally doing so, and smiled. "Ye din't look so bad yeself, luv." He leaned back against their headboard, a muscular arm sliding behind his head, and gazed at her through eyes full of the hungry lust that only she had ever truly ignited in him. He thought only to enjoy the pleasure of watching her dress as he did most weekday mornings, but she surprised him by dropping the towel and letting it pool at her slender feet on the floor. His eyebrow was far from the only part of him to cock to attention.

She smiled at his reaction and touched the tip of her tongue to her upper lip as she swayed with elegance he'd admired from the first time he'd ever set eyes upon her. He couldn't tear his eyes away from her as she strode to him with a purposeful stride to her steps and a seductive sway to her bare hips, one her perky, full breasts moved in time to.

"E-Em," he managed to stutter as she closed the distance between them, "we . . . we have class . . . "

"You're right, Sean," she spoke, her amicable voice almost a purr, as her hand cupped his newly shaven cheek, "you do have class. Lesson 101 in How To Keep Your Wife Very, Very Happy." Her hand ran down the curve of his neck and through the neckline of his shirt to a chest whose every inch she at last knew as well as she knew her own body. She took her time throughout the move, caressing him every inch of the way.

"B-But th-the students . . . "

"How often have they made us wait?" she questioned him, her blue eyes dancing with merriment, as she straddled him. She sat on top of him, his mighty sword thrusting through the straining fabric of his jeans against her bare, wet center. She leaned across him, her naked breasts pressing against the thin fabric of his shirt. "Let them wait for us for a change." She pressed her lips to his in a heated explosion of passion, her tongue slipping into his dry mouth and immediately sparking a duel of hunger with his own.

He knew he had been lost the instant their eyes had met, and he gladly surrendered. As he returned the kiss with all the love he held in his heart only for the extraordinary woman who now topped him, his hands reached up and cupped her breasts. He caressed her lovingly, his thumbs stroking her nipples with a harder, more urgent pressure that was still gentler than anything she'd ever had to endure before him.

He was always so gentle with her, and her mouth left his in a delighted gasp. He grasped that moment to bend his head and take her breast in his mouth. As he suckled her greedily and lovingly at the same time, she held his head closer to her breasts, her fingers running through his hair. Her gasps and his panting served together to make their own love symphony, urging him on and telling him when it was time to finally recapture the mouth that had shown him pleasure beyond his wildest imaginings in their time together.

Her hands slid between their bodies to undo his jeans, and he strove immediately up into her. Her hands caressed every inch of his body they could find, her fingernails marking him as hers. The gasping breaths they took in between their passionate kisses were the instrumental music that accompanied them on their ride through the stars together, and never had either ever heard anything more beautiful than their gasps and cries of love as they sailed together, he buried up to his hilt in her and she a perfect fit for him.

As they came back to Earth in their warm embrace, they smiled into each other's eyes and shared one another's thoughts exactly without ever speaking a word out loud. Each loved the other with everything they had and far more love than either had thought they possessed when they'd first come to work together at this school, and each recognized not only that the hard travels they had prevailed throughout their lives had taken them to this point, destiny always having known where they would end up despite the chaos and grief that had, at times, completely overwhelmed them, but that they were now exactly where they were meant to be. They had found their homes, destinies, and perfected happiness in each other, and no matter what life threw at them, they would never stop being where they belonged -- in each other's hearts and with each other in all the meanings of the phrase. This was how they were meant to be, and they would stay this way forever.

**The End**


End file.
